


Shiny Things for Master

by FenarielTheDalishMage



Series: Primal Eyes and Primal Hearts [1]
Category: Thief (Video Game 2014), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Adorable freaks, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Basso blames Erin, Electrocution, Garrett likey the shinies, Gen, Guilty Basso, Guilty Erin, Nothing could make those creepy fucks adorable, POV Multiple, Primal Garrett, Primal energy, Role Reversal, The freaks think garret is their master, Theft, Thief Kink, Torture, but still third person, he uses it like gps, possibky more tags to come, shiny things, their actions not looks, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenarielTheDalishMage/pseuds/FenarielTheDalishMage
Summary: This is a fill for a prompt was on Thief kink, I didn't know there is one but there is! It was supposed to only be a one shot but it has now turned into a series. I can't stop writing, help!Long story short: Garrett reaches the claw in time and get it to Erin, but falls in the process, becaoming the primal instead, he doesn't go crazy like she did, he actually becomes one with the primal and while he's in Moira asylum getting "cured" the gloom happens because he always being tortured or hopped up on poppy milk. The freaks stay near him and are loyal to him but the doctors and staff think that they are really guarding him to make sure that he doesn't escape, but they're trying to protect him. It's cute, please read it!





	Shiny Things for Master

**Author's Note:**

> https://thief-kink.dreamwidth.org/681.html?thread=56745#cmt56745
> 
> Garrett managed to toss the claw to Erin, which saved her life, but fell into the Primal in her place.
> 
> Erin has the Eye {maybe opposite side tho?} and in guilty grief finally follows the path her mentor always tried to teach her, with Basso (who was very fond of Garrett and never really forgave her (or himself) for her part in Garrett's death) acting reluctantly as her fence.
> 
> But, unbeknownst to all but the Beggar Queen and those in Moira Asylum, Garrett is still alive! And unlike Erin who, in canon, went kinda insane because of its' power, Garrett has managed to...somehow...become One with the Primal.
> 
> The Gloom settles over the City for as long as he is stuck in Moira and drugged to the gills with poppy water, while they try to cure his "insanity". Hurt/Comfort?Angst ensues!  
> The Freaks are his bodyguards, loyal only to Garrett, twisted from the corruption of their own violent souls and [made, forced, drafted, enslaved, offered] to watch over him in his time of vulnerability.  
> {+Possibly longer? Maybe they follow him on his thieving journey across the city?}  
> They also have the hobby of stealing pretty shiny trinkets in the Asylum {as well as outside?}; they gift him with all that they find, trying to cheer him up.
> 
> Prefferably no romance, but if yes, then no M/F or Garrett/Erin please! Asexual would make sense considering what we've seen of him, but I will gladly help iron out any issues you may have. ^^ <3

 

Master was taken to the _brightsharpstinghurts_ room again, leaving _guard 1_ and _guard 2_ with nothing to do but hear Master scream in agony. Their voices rose with him, trying to lend him their strength to endure it. The _whitecoatbadpeople_ had never been comfortable around them and stepped even farther away when they did this. _Guard 1_ and _guard 2_ preferred this. They seemed to take pleasure in torturing Master. They wanted to attack the _whitecoatbadpeople_ but Master didn't like _redlifespill_ so they didn't attack them. Besides, when they attacked, the _whitecoatbadpeople_ hurt Master more.

 

 _Stealthyshinytaker_ would bring more _shinyErinBassofamiliarjoy_  tonight to help Master feel better. _Stealthyshinytaker_ had found _rareshinykeepdisplayproud_ last night and had been saving it to give to Master on a bad day. Today he would make Master HAPPY! Then maybe he could get more _sweettastenourishment_ from the _whitecoatbadpeople_ again. They thought it was someone else taking them. They never suspected _stealthyshinytaker_.

 

 _Lookseeplan 1+2_ were really almost one entity. They had to be if they were going to help Master and the rest of _darkbutnotbeings_ to get to _safeticktockhome_.

 

 

The screams stopped and all of the freaks looked at the door as it opened to see Patient 18 looking pained but asleep. The doctors dragged him back to his cell in the bowels of the asylum, the freaks, his keepers, following like lost children. They had refused to be without him. One of the temporary doctors had made the mistake of locking them out of the cell and the freaks hadn't stopped screaming until one of the usual doctors came and let them in while berating the other doctor.

 

They left 18 alone after that, and the freaks all gathered around him in a tight circle, trying to comfort him. When 18 awoke he gasped and traitorous tears leaked from his eyes. He couldn't let the doctors see him cry or scream, who knows what they would do if they saw that. He went to wipe them away but was stopped by one of the freaks(what a horrible name to give his friends(pets? Children? Minions? Underlings?) when one tried to wipe the tears for him but ended up very softly slapping him on the cheek. He smiled and huffed, shaking his head at that. They didn't have great muscle control and coordination but some of them, like the one he'd dubbed Magpie, was able to steal with the best of them. The thing constantly was stealing little trinkets and bobbles that reminded 18 of his old life and it made him happy to know that he could somehow still acquire beautiful things. He loved them, and the freaks tried so hard to cheer him up when he received “treatment”.

 

He sighed and rested his head on one of their shoulders, letting himself take comfort in the fact that he wasn't alone and that these people(?) definitely would never leave him. He remembered learning early on that it was better to be alone and not to grow attached because everyone left him eventually. It was his curse, to be forever alone. But maybe, just maybe, the curse had been broken by these wonderful things that had only wanted to kill and spill blood in the beginning. Now, they seemed to have given themselves a purpose. Two months after the freaks had joined him, he realized that the same two always came with him to “treatment” and often screamed with him in sympathy and to beg him to endure it. The same one always brought him trinkets and the same two always seemed to be casing the halls around his cell and the other rooms.

 

He knew they were trying to help him to escape, but there was never a good time. The night would be best to escape, since the night shift was small, and, since he wasn't in the men's ward anymore, he didn't have to worry about the night watchman. He could escape and have the freaks cause a distraction and hold off the ghost like apparition, but they'd done so much for him, it would be cruel and he didn't want to be alone again. Plus, there were no boats unless a prisoner was being released(which only happened twice) or a new “patient” being brought in(a lot more often). But only the head doctors knew when new patients would be coming in.

 

As he thought this, Magpie handed him a few things. The first was a serendi stone circle(which was incredibly rare!) he would've displayed this in the clock tower. The next was a flower eternal(again so rare!)next was a memory of the dead(rare again! How?), a mechanical eye(ok he would've kept that because it was unique and interesting), and the last, which really gave him hope, was the patient transport schedule. He looked at Magpie with wet eyes and hugged the thing for all it was worth(he would've stolen Magpie because he was worth so much!). Not wanting to be left out, the others all flopped on top of them in their version of a hug. He chuckled and sniffed before looking at the list. In two days a new patient was coming in, that's when they would go then! He pointed to it and all the freaks growled softly in agreement.

 

 

**It was happening he would actually be free!**


End file.
